


Кем ты стал

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [4]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Горгород | Gogorod - Oxxxymiron (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: После выстрела все только начинается. Не стоит списывать со счетов разочаровавшегося писателя, особенно если у него есть поддержка.
Relationships: Марк/Его спаситель
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Кем ты стал

Он бесцельно брел по оживленной мостовой. Веселые толпы людей огибали его по обеим сторонам, иногда удивленно поглядывая на странного человека. Как можно в такую хорошую погоду быть хмурым и недовольным? Некоторые даже узнавали любимого писателя, но все равно не осмеливались подойти, видя как тот нет-нет да бормотал что-то под нос, словно в бреду. От таких старались держаться подальше. Даже не из-за брезгливости, а потому что вместе с подобными людьми могли утащить и их самих.  
А Марк все шел вперед и мысли в его голове плясали хоровод с небывалой скоростью. Ошибался ли он, был ли прав? Сейчас у него не было ответов. Только вопросы один за другим.  
«Может ли творец жить в башне из слоновой кости? Вхожим быть во дворец или яро против вельмож… Или сохранять свой нейтралитет?» — это было последнее, о чем он подумал, прежде чем раздался выстрел. Ожидаемого кино о прошедшей жизни не случилось. И света в конце тоннеля он тоже не видел. Только мостовая, в которую падал и проваливался дальше. В темноту и пустоту. В небытие. Хорошее слово. Достойное многих людей. 

А потом так же неспешно, как туда провалиться, он вынырнул обратно. Глаза защипало от солнечного света, хоть того и было ничтожно мало — всего лишь жалкая полоска, проскользнувшая сквозь плотные ткани занавесок. Вместе с щиплющими глазами пришла боль. Глухая, бьющая барабанами — в голове; режущая и скручивающая — во всем теле.  
— Кххр, — он был уверен, что сказал хоть что-то, но на деле раздался едва слышимый стон. Пока комната была пуста, этого стона даже не услышал никто.  
Марк снова попытался хоть что-нибудь сказать, а потом и вовсе закричать, но стон перешел в негромкое кряхтение, и писатель бросил это бесполезное занятие. Еще какое-то время он пытался оглядеться, но вскоре слабость нахлынула с новой силой, и мужчина провалился в сон.

***

За окном давно стемнело, и теперь в прорезь занавесок бился тусклый лунный свет. Его вполне хватало, чтобы привыкшие к темноте глаза могли различать беззащитное тело в кровати. Среди десятка подушек и под теплым пуховым одеялом Марку явно было жарко, поэтому во сне он скинул одеяло и распластался в непонятной фигуре на постели. Грудь перекрывали бинты, местами даже верхний слой пропитался кровью, но, как заверил хирург, опасности для жизни больше не было. «Если уж совсем начистоту, — заметил он еще, — не думаю, что его хотели убить. Скорее припугнуть. Местные киллеры стреляют метко и не дают шансов жертве оклематься». Логичное заключение, с ним трудно было поспорить, а потому даже хорошо, что в конечном итоге Марк оказался именно здесь. Пусть и таким путем. 

Тихие шаги раздались по комнате, и темный мужской силуэт склонился над кроватью. Пальцы, мягкие и бархатные, даже слишком бархатные для мужчины, прошлись по щеке спящего писателя. Висок, скулы, ямочка на щеке. Нежно очертили изгиб губ, большим пальцем приоткрыв их, и снова пошли дальше. Марк во сне недовольно сморщился, чихнул, но не проснулся. Силуэт спешно отстранил ладонь, боясь разбудить, но потом вновь потянулся, теперь уже к шее. Пальцы спускались вдоль пульсирующей венки, к ключицам, натолкнулись на бинты, осторожно провели по ним и снова продолжили движение по коже. Бархатные руки подрагивали лишь от одного прикосновения к своему кумиру. Все быстрее возле кровати просыпался зверь, готовый в любую секунду наброситься на спящую жертву. Но нет. Протяжный вздох срикошетил от стен и размножился на несколько тональностей.  
Силуэт метнулся от кровати, словно сайгак, и спешно скрылся во мраке дальнего угла комнаты. Там стояло кресло, в котором он и уместился. Как раз вовремя, ведь в этот момент Марк проснулся.  
Его измученный стон был заметно громче, чем в первый раз. Не без труда писателю удалось принять полусидячее положение, подоткнув под спину несколько подушек. Руки тряслись как после бурной пьянки, а в голове гудело, словно он принял тройную дозу гора. Он не помнил ничего. Но лишь первые секунды. А потом воспоминания хлынули все разом. Гуру, Алиса, мэр и его слова, угрозы… Выстрел.  
В испуге мужчина стал ощупывать себя, пока не почувствовал на груди перевязку. От резких движений тело скрутило очередным приступом боли, и писатель скрючился, сжав кулаки. 

— Врач настоятельно рекомендовал воздержаться от резких движений и вообще придерживаться постельного режима минимум неделю. 

Марк замер, прислушиваясь к темному углу комнаты, откуда раздались слова. По мере того, как приходило осознание, что голос ему знаком, глаза писателя округлились и губы дрогнули то ли в улыбке, то ли в гневном оскале. 

— Фон Глен? Какого черта, где я? Что ты… 

— Во-первых, у меня есть имя, которым ты всегда пренебрегал, — раздался щелчок, и возле кресла, в котором сидел молодой человек, слабо засветилась лампа, а сам фон Глен уточнил: — Демид. Да и комнату эту ты хорошо знаешь, ведь именно здесь ты развлекался с женушкой многоуважаемого генерала Лисовского. 

Марк помнил. Хотел бы забыть, как и всех прочих шлюх, что побывали с ним в постели. А иногда и не только в постели. Но помнил каждую. И то отвращение, которое оставалось после них. Только это никак не объясняло всего происходящего. Мало того, что он остался жив, так еще и был в доме человека, которого всегда презирал. По его мнению, Демид был одним из ярких представителей золотой молодежи — наглый, бросающийся деньгами, живущий только развлечениями и интригами. Хотя для своего довольно юного возраста молодой человек был весьма умен и за несколько лет умело нашел лазейки к окружению мэра. А еще Марк вдруг понял, что фон Глен приехал в ГорГород всего четыре года назад и вся его жизнь известна только по его же рассказам. А насколько правдивыми были эти рассказы? Странно, что только сейчас писатель задумался об этом. Но пока что куда важнее было другое.

— Тебя мэр обязал присматривать за мной?

— Вот еще. Ради него я и бездомного пса не приютил бы.

— Тогда почему? 

— Назовешь по имени, тогда скажу, — фон Глен хитро улыбнулся и его зрачки жутко блеснули в темном углу. 

— Что за нелепость?!

— Назовешь — скажу. 

Повисло молчание. Это было совсем нетрудно сделать, но завязавшаяся игра совсем не нравилась Марку. Почему для этого парня так важно было услышать свое имя? Уже из чистого принципа писатель не желал его произносить, но любопытство оказалось сильнее. Откинув голову на подушки, он прикрыл глаза и хриплым голосом произнес:

— Демид. Пожалуйста, ответь на вопрос. 

— Потому что, — последовал ответ, но видя яростный взгляд в свою сторону, Демид рассмеялся, затем быстро успокоился и уже весьма серьезным голосом отчеканил: — Я помню, как я узнал о тебе. Ты звезда теперь, а тогда никто не знал, хоть убей. Ведь ты рано (как Далай-лама — Тибет) оставил наш край.

Не сразу Марк вспомнил то послание, что оставил ему неизвестный фанат. Прошло не так уж много времени с того момента, но казалось, будто целая вечность. Словно было это в другой жизни. Хотя в какой-то степени так оно и есть. И все же, он не мог поверить, что те слова были произнесены именно этим человеком. Кем угодно, но только не им. Все больше и больше вопросов возникало в его голове, но почему-то задал он только один:

— На чьей ты стороне?

— На твоей, — без раздумий последовал ответ. И Марк остался им доволен, после чего вновь провалился в сон. Все верно. Пора было родиться третьей стороне, которая могла бы уничтожить и мэра, и Гуру, и весь этот город.


End file.
